The Tales of One Piece
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Luffy starts his adventure off with an old friend from his village named Cain D. Arashikage they travel the east blue meeting their crew and finding the legendary one piece on the grand line make Luffy the king of the pirates and make Cain an emperor of the sea. Luffy x harem and Oc x harem
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

One Piece

Summary: Luffy starts his adventure off with an old friend from his village named Cain D. Arashikage they travel the east blue meeting their crew and finding the legendary one piece on the grand line make Luffy the king of the pirates and make Cain the god of the devil fruit.

Pairings

Cain x Kyma x Basilisk x Xion x Harem

Luffy x Nami x Boa x Vivi x Harem

Ace x Nojiko x Pandora

Sabo x Artemis

New characters

Cain D. Arashikage

Kyma

Pandora D. Arashikage

Artemis

Xion

Ragna D. Arashikage

Roles

Monkey D. Luffy: Captain

Cain D. Arashikage: Vice Captain and assassin of the crew

Nami: Navigator/Treasurer

Kyma: Assistant navigator

Roronoa Zoro: first mate

Usopp: Sniper

Sanji: chef

Chopper: Doctor

Nico Robin: Archaeologist

Franky: Shipwright

Brooke: Musician

Vivi and Xion: Diplomats

There once was a man named Gold Roger who was king of the pirates he had fame power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams, before they hung him from the gallows these were the final words he said, my fortune is yours for the taking but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in one piece. Ever since pirates from all over the world have set sail for the grand line looking for one piece the treasure that would make their dreams come true.

YO-ya-yo, ya-yo

Dreamin', don't give it up Luffy

Dreamin', don't give it up Zoro

Dreamin', don't give it up Nami

Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO!

Here's how the story goes we find out

About a Treasure in the Grand Line

The pirate who's eye on it

He'll sing, "I'll be king of the pirates, I'm gonna be king!"

Ya-yo, ya-yo ya-yo, ho-ho

His name is Luffy

That's Monkey D. Luffy

Gonna be king of the pirates!

He's made of rubber - (female singers) how did that happen?

Yo-ho-ho he took a bite of Gum-Gum

Ya-yo, ya-yo

The pirate crew coming through, doin' their thing,

With the king of the pirates, he's gonna be king!

His name's Zoro he's just like a samurai

and an l-a-d-y Nami's not shy

Usopps' doin' that marksman thing

Sanji's cookin'

Chopper's doctoring

Ya-yo, ya-yo, Yao-yo, hoo-hoo

Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line!

Ya-yo, ya-yo

Set sail for One Piece

Chapter 1

Were Luffy the man who'll become

King of the pirates and Cain the man who will become

Emperor of the sea

A pirate ship in the east blue (16 years ago)

We start our story on a pirate ship called Saint Maries fire, ship of the amazon pirates an all-female pirate crew lead by Lilith D. Arashikage and Monkey D. Luna the crew consisted of all women the sniper a woman named Banchina, a swords woman who went by the name Roronoa Zora, a spy in the marines named Bellemere, the cook Sani these were known as the first members when the amazon pirates were still a young rookie crew, the only male on the ship was a young boy named Cain D. Arashikage the son of the captain.

The crew was now taking time off they took Banchina back to Gekko island to see her son and husband Usopp and yasopp, they took Bellemere and the three girls she had adopted Kyma, Nami, and Nojiko back to the conomi islands, after that the ship was attacked by the black cat pirates Lilith and her daughter Pandora and her apprentice's Boa and Basilisk Hancock grabbed Cain and drifted in a boat till they were found by Don Krieg, Lilith fought but despite her strength since she was exhausted from the grand line, was captured but her kids escaped Boa and Basilisk were separated from their teachers kids.

who were soon found by the vice-captain of the red hair pirates Kazuma the wind sage, Kazuma took them in and for six years the red hair pirates helped to raise them, when Cain was three Pandora fed him the Copy Copy fruit a devil fruit that could copy other devil fruit abilities Pandora knew that her baby brother had the potential to use the fruit to its full potential meaning he could copy all the devil fruit powers without losing any abilities.

After that the red hair pirates went to a little town called fuschia village where Pandora met an old member of her mother's crew Makino while on the little island she met a boy named Portgas Gol D. Ace the son of her parents old rivals on the sea Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Rouge, she and Ace hung out often and quickly became best friends she also met Ace's honorary brother Sabo and a girl named Artemis.

Soon she felt guilty for ignoring her brother contrary to what he thinks she knows that he remembers how they were separated from their mother being born a genius with a photographic memory and a prodigy and she saw him slip more into loneliness she eventually decided to introduce Artemis to her brother Artemis immediately liked Cain and claimed him as her younger adopted brother soon after though Cain met a boy named Monkey D. Luffy the son of their mothers vice-captain Monkey D. Luna, and their father's partner in the revolution Monkey D. Dragon while Artemis and Pandora were with Ace and Sabo Luffy and Cain could be found with the red hair pirates.

Luffy was trying to convince Shanks the captain to take him on a voyage with them he had even stabbed himself under his eye to prove he was tough now the pirates were laughing at him and Cain was calling him dumb while having a slight smile on his usually indifferent face.

"That was really a dumb move of you Luffy" said Cain to his friend.

Even though they were friends it didn't stop him from poking fun at his friend "now calm down Luffy and have some juice" said Shanks "no Luffy it's a trick" said Cain to save his friend from more humiliation and teasing from Shanks the crew kept teasing Luffy when mountain bandits came in demanding the alcohol which the pirates had drink the last of "sorry but there is one bottle left it's all yours" said Shanks the bandit leader broke the bottle spilling the drink on the floor and after further humiliation to Shanks.

Luffy angry with shanks ate the fruit in the box which turned out to be a devil fruit and Cain being near him absorbed his first devil fruit ability and had now officially become a copy man Luffy got chewed out by Shanks but they were soon friends again. The next day Luffy and Cain were spending time with Makino as Dora and Artemis were with Ace and Sabo the bandits came back that day and Makino was forced to serve them food and drink when the leader started flirting with Makino Luffy got angry and tried to fight the bandits.

But they took him out for a beating Cain tried to save him but also got a beating they were saved by the red hairs but the leader took them out into the water and were thrown into ocean to drown then a sea king came and attacked them but shanks and Kazuma appeared to save them and scared the sea king away with their conquerors haki but lost their arms in the process shanks and Kazuma stayed for a few more weeks and in that time taught Luffy and Cain the basics of haki.

After the red hair pirates left Pandora and Cain met their grandfather Constantine D. Arashikage who wanted them to be marines he took Cain with him Luffy and Luffy's grandfather Garp and left them to survive in the jungle on their own for six months what Constantine didn't know was Cain had nabbed his book on the six powers so he and Luffy could learn to use them.

They started with Kami-e which took a while but they learned then they learned moon step which would save them from drowning in the sea since they were basically flying, then came rankyaku, then shigan, then shave, and finally tekkai Cain continued to train with six powers in order to learn the seventh power the Rokuougan the ultimate power from the six powers, the two continued their haki training and to control their devil fruit ability.

When Garp and Constantine brought them back they were surprised Luffy was sent to live with a mountain bandit named Dadan who was also raising Ace, Cain and Dora could stay with Makino. Luffy decided when he was with Shanks he wanted to be a pirate and have Cain on his crew and Cain agreed to be his Vice captain and advisor on the ship.

10 years later

17 year old Cain D. Arashikage woke up in his bed and went down to the bar his guardian ran he passed near his older sisters empty room Cain didn't deny that he missed his older sisters, Artemis died because of the world nobles along with Luffy's older adopted brother Sabo and, Ace and Pandora left for their pirate journey four years ago Cain went downstairs to wait for Luffy to arrive over the years Luffy was still an idiot but the two had grown proficient with haki, six powers, and the gum-gum fruit power Cain hasn't learned the seventh power yet but he felt he was close as Cain sat there he ate his breakfast then Luffy came in and ordered some meat.

They finished eating and went to their boat they said goodbye to Makino and set sail to find the rest of their crew. The two man crew was sailing for a few hours when they got sucked into a whirlpool so they got into two barrels and floated away and came beside a passenger ship they were pulled on the ship and then as the sailors were about to open the barrel pirates started to attack the ship and the sailors dropped the barrels that had Cain and Luffy in it. The two barrels rolled down to the kitchen where they sat waiting till a young boy named Coby found them he started to roll the barrel up towards the deck of the ship when members of the crew he was on came in.

"Hey you tryin to hide from the action Coby" said the heavy set one "no I was just rolling this barrel of beer up for you guys and I think there's another one over there" he said the heavy set one set the barrels right and was ready to bust them open when two boys came out of them one of them shouting.

"I slept great" said Monkey D. Luffy "shut up captain dumbass" said Cain D. Arashikage, "hey your friends gonna catch a cold down there" said Luffy, "Luffy I think you're the one who put him there" said Cain oh said Luffy "well I'm hungry you guys got any food" asked Luffy, Cain sighed "that might be a pantry " Cain said pointing to a door "oh ok" said Luffy as he made his way to the pantry.

Cain followed him the kid who found their barrels followed them "who are you two and why were you two in those barrels" Coby asked "I'm Monkey D. Luffy" said Luffy and "I'm Cain D. Arashikage, and well our boat sank in a whirlpool so we got in the barrels to avoid drowning" said Cain. "What's your name kid" asked Cain "m-m-my name's Coby" said the boy "well Coby is this a pirate ship" asked Luffy "no its a passenger ship being attacked by the Alvida pirates" said Coby.

"So whose side are you on" asked Luffy "I'm forced to be with the pirates" said Coby "well this kid is weak" said Cain "I think your right Cain" said Luffy, "Luffy, Cain do you two have dreams" asked Coby "yep I'm gonna be king of the pirates" said Luffy and "I'm gonna be Emperor of the sea but my main focus is helping Luffy becoming king of the pirates" said Cain.

"Then that means you two are looking for one piece and conquer most of the territory of the grand line how do you hope to do that" asked Coby "because kid" said Cain "I ate the most powerful of all devil fruits the Copy-Copy fruit when I was three years old" said Cain.

"No, no, it's impossible those dreams are just completely impossible" said Coby till Luffy hit him on the head "why'd you do that" asked Coby "because I felt like it" said Luffy "guess I should get used to it" said Coby "That's how these guys always treat me Luffy, Cain if I devote myself to it do you think I could become a marine" asked Coby "how should we know" said Cain "it's your life and you have to live it your way" said Luffy as they got up after eating more apples "well time to find another boat" said Luffy "alright I've decided I'm going to become a marine and arrest Alvita" said Coby.

That's when the ceiling broke open and a very fat whale of a woman fell through it "who was that you're going to arrest Coby" asked Alvita "uhmm uh" said Coby "hey Coby who's the whale" asked Luffy "what was that you brat you don't look like pirate hunter Zoro, Coby who is the most beautiful women on the seas" asked Alvida "that's easy Basilisk, and Boa Hancock" said Cain.

"That's wrong brat" said Alvida as she through her mace down to hit the two young pirates but they dodged easy, Luffy grabbed Coby and the two jumped out of the hole Alvida made.

As soon as they got up on the deck they were charged by the other pirates, the duo started to fight them off Alvida came back up and hit the two pirates on the head with her Iron Mace "that thing is dole" said Luffy "I know right" said Cain "you two ate a devil fruit didn't you" asked Alvida "yeah I ate the gum gum one" said Luffy "I ate the Copy Copy one" said Cain the two then stretched their arms back and punched Alvida off the boat.

"You guys get Coby a boat he's joining the Marines" said Luffy "yes sir" said the pirates the marines arrived and started blasting the ship with cannons "look Coby the marines why don't you go join them" said Luffy "no I can't they might think I'm a pirate said Coby, "guys I got us a boat let's go" said Cain the trio left and On their way out Cain and Luffy made eye contact with two cute red heads and they set sail.

the trio sailed away from the cruise line and started making their way to an island with a marine base "so Coby tell us more about this pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro" said Luffy "why" asked Coby "if I had to guess Luffy wants him to join our lofty crew" said Cain "but thats a bad idea that man is a beast in human form a demon with blade" ranted Coby "if he's a good guy I'll let him join my crew" said Luffy "he's in prison of course he isn't a good person" said Coby "Coby I want you to listen very closely, not all pirates are bad, and not all marines are good there some good pirates like the yonkou red hair Shanks, and then their are marines that are corrupted by power or money" Cain explained as the three young adventurers set out for the naval base holding Zoro.

A.N. check out my profile to see a poll I have up.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Pirate Hunter Zoro

**Chapter 2**

 **Enter Pirate Hunter**

 **Roronoa Zoro**

Luffy sat at the head of the boat Cain was off to the side and Coby was in the back. "A demonic Beast huh" said Luffy "sounds interesting"said Cain. "Roronoa Zoro is his real name but they call him Pirate hunter Zoro" explained Coby.

"He's like a bloodthirsty hound, roaming the the seas hunting men for the bounties on their heads" Coby continued "They say he's not even human but a demon in human form" Coby finished his explanation, "hmmm" said Luffy "We should definitely try to recruit him Luffy" said Cain "Luffy he's a pirate hunter" said Coby "so" said Luffy "Pirate hunters don't mix well with pirates" said Coby.

"I haven't decided whether I'll invite him to join my crew or not" said Luffy "if he's a good guy then I'll-" Luffy was saying "he's in prison because he's not a good guy" Coby said, the Trio continued to sail till they came upon the island where Zoro was imprisoned.

They got out of the boat and made their way through town " we're finally here" said Luffy "yeah we finally made it" said Luffy "yes we're here Luffy" said Cain "that was some good navigating Coby" said Cain "thanks but cant either of you navigate" asked Coby "only me but even so it's still only the basics of navigation" said Cain "come on I'm hungry" said Luffy "alright let's go" said Cain.

The Trio made their way to a restaurant and sat down for a meal, "Well Koby guess this is where we part ways" said Luffy "yep good luck trying to join the marines" said Cain as the three finished their meal.

The young marine and pirates to be made thier way to the marine base when they arrived Coby started to cry "well this is it Luffy and Cain this is where we part ways" Cobby said while crying but the two were already walking to the wall.

The two pirates climbed up the wall "let's see where's this demon" said Luffy "maybe they tied him to a cross" said Cain "there he is tied to a cross" said Luffy "I was fucking kidding" said Cain.

"What let me see" said Coby " _black headband, green haramaki, no doubt about it that's the infamous pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro"_ thought Coby, "hey you go away you're an eyesore" said Zoro, "Cain Luffy we should leave if he escapes then he'll probably kill us" said Coby "no he wouldn't I won't let him" said Luffy.

The three saw a ladder beside them and saw a little girl coming up it "shhh"she said she got a rope and climbed down the rope into the crucifixion yard and made her way to Zoro "Luffy, Cain stop her" said Coby, "why" asked Luffy "Because Zoro might hurt her" said Coby "I doubt it look" said Cain they did and saw the girl and swordsmen talking.

"Hi aniki I brought you some food" said the girl, "Rika what are you doing here you need to leave now" said Zoro "but you've been out here for nine days "Zoro what are you doing I said no visitors" said a blond man.

"Who the hell is the blond pounce" asked Cain "no idea" said Luffy "looks like he's with the marines" said Coby "which means the little girl is safe" coby said "oh rice balls for me you shouldn't have" said the blond.

The blonde took a bite out of one of the rice balls and then spit it out "those were too sweet everyone knows you need to use salt and not sugar" said the blond, "but I like sweet things and thought they be better with sugar" said Rika.

"Well you were wrong" said the blond who then started stepping on the rice balls "now through her over the gate" said the blond to one of the marines.

"But sir" said the marine "do I have to tell my father" said the blond "sorry kid just tuck and roll" said the marine, the marine through the girl over the gate Luffy jumped and saved the girl, after setting the girl down Luffy look towards Cain and Cain likewise stared towards his captain.

They heard more talking "you're an asshole" said Zoro to the son "Come on boys there's no reasoning with him let's strut away fabulously" said the blond pounce I mean Helmeppo"damn it that's fabulous" said Zoro Luffy and Cain then appeared in front of Zoro.

"Who are you two" asked Zoro "I'm Luffy this is my second in command Cain were pirates" said Luffy "and my idiot captain here wants you to be a member of the crew as his first mate" said Cain "aren't you the first mate" asked Zoro "no I'm the vice captain a position above first mate but below the captain" said Cain.

"Well either way I won't stoop so low as to become a pirate" said Zoro "why everybody already thinks you're a demon you might as well join us" said Luffy "I don't care what everybody else thinks of me" said Zoro "Well that's your choice" said Cain "wait" said Zoro "before you go can you please through the remains of that rice ball in my mouth" asked Zoro "sure" said Luffy and he gives Zoro the mudball "tell Rika I said it was delicious" said Zoro "we will" said Luffy.

The duo went back over the gate and made their way to the diner where Rika's mom worked and told her what Zoro said "he really said that" asked Rika "yeah" said Cain.

0 "I don't get it, people always say Roronoa Zoro is an evil demon who would kill you as soon as look at you" said Coby "no that's not true aniki isn't evil the real reason why he's tied up is because about a month ago Helmeppo brought his pet wolf into our restaurant I tried to get rid of it but it just turned on me and tried to attack me then Zoro killed it to protect me and he and Helmeppo made a deal if Zoro could go a month without food then he wouldn't execute me and my mom" said Rika as she finished her story then they heard a sound in the restaurant.

The four went inside and saw Helmeppo sitting there like he owned the place "I like your finest dish and wine please" said Helmeppo trying to seem polite but really just ordering them to get it after his meal was set down he started eating and drinking "I'm so bored I wonder what I should do" said Helmeppo "I know I'll have Zoro executed" said Helmeppo.

"What the hell I thought you promised him a month then you would let him go" said Cain "I lied" said Helmeppo Luffy then started beating up Helmeppo "wait till I tell my dad" said Helmeppo "who cares we fought a marine vice admiral and survived a lowly captain wont be a problem" said Cain and that was true all the times training with Constantine and Garp had pretty much prepared the two young pirates for fighting Marines.

"Cain, Coby I decided I want Zoro on my crew" said Luffy "I agree captain" said Cain the duo left and went back to the base, but let's go meet Captain Morgan, "daddy someone hit me" said Helmeppo "were you wearing the purple suit" asked Morgan "yes" said Helmeppo "then you deserved it" said Morgan.

Let's go back to our two favorite pirates and favorite swordsmen "I've decided you will join my crew" said Luffy "that's not something you can just decide for someone" said Zoro "you use swords right" asked Cain "yeah" said Zoro.

"How many" asked Cain "Three" said Zoro "impressive" said Cain "if we get your swords you have to join the crew" said Luffy "lets go" said Luffy as he went the wrong direction "other way you dumbass" said Cain.

"Oh right" said Luffy and he turned around stretched and slingshot his way to the base, "idiot" said Cain as he walked up to the base "now let's see flint locks, and sword all here now what is my pain dispenser of choice today screw it I'll just use dual flint locks today" said Cain and took two flintlock pistols and put them at a ready.

"Alright captain let's go" said Cain "gum-gum rocket" said Luffy who stretched his arms upwards and the pirate duo went knocked down a statue "Oh crap I think we have to pay for that" said Cain.

"Grab the blond ponce so we can find the swords" said Cain Luffy grabbed Helmeppo and he ran inside the marine soldiers started to chase after him but Cain started shooting to wound them the flintlocks were designed like six-shooter revolvers capable of holding three rows of six bullets.

Cain ran inside and ran into an short haired redhead (think of Asuna from SAO with short hair) "who are you" asked Cain "I'm Kyma one of the cat-burglar twins" said the girl "who are you" Kyma asked "I'm….." Cain started saying then "I found the swords" shouted Luffy "well see ya later love" Cain said.

Cain started to run towards where he heard Luffy he found Luffy in a very girlish room "I didn't know that captain morgan had a daughter" said Cain "no this is the son's room" said Luffy " you're kidding" said Cain "nope" said Luffy.

Cain looked out the window and saw marines surrounding Zoro and Coby "Luffy Coby's down there" said Cain "Dammit" said Luffy "come on Cain" said Luffy.

Luffy slingshot himself and Cain out of and they landed in front of the two before the bullets hit them Cain untied one of Zoro's arms and gave him a sword then they noticed the soldiers about to hit them with swords.

Then Zoro appeared holding his three swords to deflect the weapons, "alright I'll join you but if you stand in the way of my dream then I'll gut you both" said Zoro "what is your goal" asked Cain "to be the world's greatest swordsmen" said Zoro "well that's a good goal especially for our captain who wants to be King of the pirates and myself as a Yonkou" said Cain.

The trio of pirates started to fight the marines Cain took out his sword and one of his guns used the sword to deflect a marine blade and used his gun to wound some of the guys.

After the three pirates finished beating the marines they went to restaurant to get some food they ate then the marines kicked them out "oh and before I forget contact Constantine D. Arashikage and Monkey D. Garp they would be happy to train this kid" said Cain and the three left the island.

 **AN: So this is the second chapter of One Piece like, favorite, and review and please vote on Ace and Sabo's pairings chapter 3 will hopefully be out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Buggy the Clown

**Chapter 3**

 **The Clown Prince of Pirates**

 **Buggy the Clown**

 **Shoutout to whoever gets the reference the chapter title makes**

"Captain if you don't keep a better hold of that hat you'll lose it again" said Cain "you're right, man I'm hungry" said Luffy the pirate trio had been sailing for hours and thanks to Luffy had already ran out of food.

"Guys look a giant bird we could eat that" said Luffy "captain I don't think that's a good idea" said Cain but Luffy had already slingshot his way up there "Zoro I have to get him get ready to start rowing" said Cain to the swordsmen "got it" said Zoro, Cain shot up and grabbed the birds legs and Zoro started chasing them but they eventually lost him.

Soon the bird flew over an island and was shot by a cannon and the two pirates fell in different directions Cain landed in front of the girl he met back at the marine base, "damn one of theses days that I'm glad I'm made of rubber" said Cain.

"Wow boss I'm glad you came to save me" said Kyma "what" said Cain but Kyma already ran away, "What just happened" said Cain "who cares we're taking you to see our captain to die" said one of the pirate grunts.

The first guy came up to him and Cain just punched so hard he went through the wall, the other guy came and Cain punched him in the jaw, "well I better find Luffy before he does something to get himself in trouble" said Cain "wow your people skills are terrible" said Kyma "yeah so what do you want" Cain asked.

"My names Kyma, i'm a pirate thief why don't we team up" said the girl "no thanks we wouldn't work if you steal from pirates and I'm a pirate" said Cain as he walked away but he also spread his Haki to read her mind "oh and by the way not all Pirates are like Arlong my mom was a good pirate so was my mentor Kazuma and his Captain Shanks I can guarantee my captain Luffy is a good pirate see ya" said Cain "wait if you won't team up with me can you help me steal Buggy's treasure" said Kyma "hmm as long as I can keep his map of the grand line and if you plan on going it's best you stay with us cause as you are you're too weak to enter the Grandline" said Cain.

"How do you know" asked Kyma "it's the sea where I was born and conceived by "demon queen" Lilith Mihawk and Ragnarok "The Bloodedge" D. Arashikage also known as "Grim Reaper Ragna" said Cain "Ragnarok D. Arashikage, as in the second in command of the revolutionary army" said Kyma "yep" said Cain there was a rumbling sound "well seems I'm hungry" said Cain and went into a house " where are you going" asked Kyma "food" said Cain.

The two went into a house "so how did you know about Arlong" asked Kyma "I can't give away all my secrets but let's just say I have a special ability that allows me to predict enemy moves and make armor made from my own will power" said Cain as he ate a sandwich "well I better go see this Buggy the clown he has a map I want and plenty of gold" said Cain and so the two left.

A few minutes later the pirate emperor in training and the aspiring navigator arrived at Buggy's base of operations and climbed to the roof and hid from the pirates and Cain saw Luffy in a cage "dammit Luffy what did you do this time" said Cain "is this normal" asked Kyma "you mean Luffy getting in trouble yeah it's actually very normal" said Cain to the girl .

Cain suddenly felt different and his hand detached itself "woah holy crap somebody has a devil fruit here" said Cain "a devil fruit" said Kyma "yep you know the fruit said to hold the power of the sea devil itself" said Cain.

Cain saw Zoro come in "where was he I told him to keep on our tail" said Cain "you know him how don't you know that he's Roronoa Zoro the pirate hunter" asked Kyma "I'm aware of he is now he's our crews first mate" said Cain.

"I thought you were the first mate" said Kyma "no I'm Vice captain of the crew I'm also the assassin if we ever come across someone we believe deserves death above all else such as pirates who conquer villages and enslave the people who live there" said Cain "at this time they're only two pirates in this world I want to kill one thousand plans Kuro and foul play Krieg maybe Arlong if you ask me nicely and or pay me well for it" said Cain.

"I've already tried killing him he, he is to powerful" said Kyma "I don't believe that" said Cain "my mother's crew was ambushed by one-thousand plans Kuro the only ones to escape were me, my mother, my sister, and my mom's apprentices Boa and Basilisk Hancock later we ran into Krieg and he took my mother I know none of them are dead yet and I'm going to save them" said Cain "what's the point" asked Kyma.

"After that my mentor Kazuma found me and my sister and he believed I was old enough to understand he told me matter no matter how big they are, how many weapons they have, or how many allies they have, or the strength they hold no man or woman is all powerful they always have a weakness" said Cain as he started thinking of his mentor and father figure the master of wind Kazuma "the wind sage" Yagami.

"Cain you okay you got a far away look on you" said Kyma "yeah I'm fine well I better save my friend" said Cain and he got up and went towards the pirates "hey captain you ok" asked Cain "Cain there you are where have you been" said Luffy "sorry captain dumb-ass I got lost on the path of life" said Cain "so your Buggy the Clown Kazuma told me all about you and how shanks saved you from drowning" said Cain "so you knew Kazuma" said Buggy.

"Men kill this boy for knowing that windy son of a bitch" said Buggy Cain dodged all their attacks and used the powers he got from luffy to punch them "Zoro grab Luffy and let's get going" said Cain and they pirate trio left followed by the cat burglar duo "Kyma where did you find this guy sis" asked Nami "he fell from the sky and he some how knows about Arlong" said Kyma "how" asked Nami.

"He said he has special abilities that allow him to read minds he wouldn't explain more than that" said Kyma the group arrived in the streets and Zoro fell flat on his face "alright luffy let's see about getting you out of there" said Cain and he started to pull Luffy out of the cage and Luffy managed to stretch him out of the cage.

"Hey Cain look a doggy" said Luffy "yep that's a dog" said Cain Luffy went up to the dog and touched it then it bit him and Luffy started to shake trying to get the dog off "hey you kids stop hurting chu chu" said an old man who was coming up to them.

"Chu Chu? Is that the dog's name" asked Kyma "yes it is his owner left and told him to guard this store" said the old man "so old man where is his owner why did he leave" asked Cain "his owner died" said the mayor "why does he stay here then is he not aware his owner is gone" asked Nami "Chu Chu is a very smart dog I think he knows that his owner is never coming back he stays because this store is his last reminder of his owner and so it's his treasure" said the mayor.

Luffy and Cain stood there and stared at the pet shop when they felt shaking "oh no its Mohji the beast tamer" said the mayor "whose beast tamer mohji" asked Cain but the mayor, Nami, and Kyma were already gone leaving him and Luffy alone with the giant lion and his weird master.

"I am beast tamer Mohji, there is no beast I can't tame" said the weird looking man "what's with the outfit and the hat weird guy" asked Luffy "outfit this is manly hair" said mohji "whatever you say weirdo" said Cain "enough talk Richie kill these two" said Mohji "rawwwr" roared the lion and slashed his claws at the two pirates and sent them through a house.

"That takes care of them" said Mohji "roar" said richie "what is it you want some food alright but make it quick" said Mohji the lion was about to destroy the pet food shop for food but chu chu got in the way "ruff ruff ruff" Chu Chu barked at the lion the lion attacked but chu chu kept getting up each time richie finally got his food and mohji burned the store.

"Ow said" Cain he and Luffy saw the store burning the duo followed Mohji and Richie "hey asshole" said Cain "what" said Mohji confused "you burned that dogs treasure so now we're gonna beat you within an inch of your life" said Luffy "richie attack" said Mohji the lion attacked but Luffy just used his devil power "gum gum pistol" shouted Luffy punching the big cat Cain jumped into the air and brought his arms up "Gum gum whip" cain shouted bringing his arm down in an arch and knocked the lion down.

"What what did you do to Richie" said Mohji "knocked him out" said Cain "do do you have devil fruit powers like captain Buggy" asked Mohji "yep I ate the gum gum fruit" said Luffy "and I ate the copy copy fruit" said Cain "i'm sorry" said Mohji "don't care" said Cain "captain lets beat him" said Cain "gum gum twister" said Luffy spinning Mohji and Richie in a twister around sending them back to Buggy.

Luffy picked up the food and they made their way back to Chu Chu when they got back they saw Nami and the mayor Nami and Kyma started yelling at them saying that they wished they were dead the duo ignored them and walked over to the dog and set the food down "here you go doggy" said Luffy "it's all we could actually save" said Luffy.

"Well Luffy I think we need to kick Buggy's ass" said Cain "I agree" said Luffy they heard a cannon ball coming and saw it land on the house Zoro was in "Zoro was in there wasn't he" said Cain.

"Ow" what happened said Zoro getting up "you nearly got killed by a cannon ball" said Luffy "well you guys should we go beat buggy and his men" said Cain "let's get going" said Luffy and the trio left leaving Nami, Kyma, and the mayor behind "Mr. Mayor stay out of this and let us take them down" said Cain "what why this is my town I have to protect this town" said the mayor.

"Let us handle this I'll even do this for free" said Cain "usually he charges to save something" said Luffy "but occasionally he'll do it for free" said Luffy the three pirates left and made their way to Buggys headquarters.

The three straw hat pirates stood at the base of Buggies base of operations "hey Buggy get your big red nose down here" screamed Luffy "what did that flashy idiot say" said Buggy "he called your nose big and red personally I would've also thrown in ugly" shouted Cain towards Buggy "that's it Mohji, Cabaji, come with me were going to take care of these flashy bastards very flashily" said Buggy "yes captain" said the two second hands, "captain I'll take care of the weird animal guy" said Cain "alright, Zoro you get that cabbage guy, I'll handle the clown" said Luffy.

 **Cain vs. Mohji the beast tamer**

"Come on animal freak" shouted Cain "Richie let's kill this copy cat bastard" said Mohji the lion roared at Cain "Gum Gum Pistol" said Cain and he punched Richie so hard he sent the lion flying "well now that the kitty's out of the way let's attend to you" said Cain to Mohji "don't call my Richie a kitty" said Mohji coming to attack Cain.

Cain just kicked him back and he hit the same wall his lion did "well that's done time to find that map" said Cain.

 **Zoro vs cabaji the acrobat**

While Cain was fighting Mohji, Zoro was dealing with Cabaji, Cabaji had a standard sword that all pirates and marines seem to use and was riding a unicycle Zoro used his swords to block each and every attack that came at him "ONI GIRI" shouted Zoro as he used his signature move and beat Cabaji.

 **With Cain**

Let's see where is that map" said Cain looking around the boat he made his way to the lower levels and found a key on a drunk pirate he slowly and gently took the key off went into the room and saw tons of gold and treasure he wasn't interested in that he wanted the map of the grand line he found a small metal box he used the key opened it and found the map "yes" said Cain and grabbed the map and put the key back on the sleeping guard and before he left though he saw a strange fruit it looked gold with red and blue swirls on it **(gold=super saiyan, Red=super saiyan god and kaio ken, blue= super saiyan god super saiyan)** "It must be a devil fruit we could get money for it" Cain said as he grabbed the fruit and left.

 **Luffy Vs Buggy the clown**

Luffy and Buggy stood across from each other ready to fight "alright bring it big nose" said Luffy to buggy "what did you say you flashy bastard" said Buggy "Gum Gum Pistol" shouted Luffy "Chop-Chop separate" said Buggy and he split in half and dodged Luffy's attack the two continued to fight and Buggy got ahold of Luffy's hat "you know this hat reminds me of that red haired bastards hat" said Buggy "you knew Shanks" asked Luffy "yes we served on the same ship together" said Buggy who then shared his story "so in conclusion I don't much care for shanks" said Buggy.

"So Shanks and Kazuma saved your life and you hate them for that" asked Luffy "because of those bastards I can't swim and I lost my treasure so then I decided if I couldn't have the treasure in the sea I'd take all the treasure on land" said Buggy.

Then Buggy saw Nami and Kyma stealing his treasure "thief give me that back" said Buggy Nami tried to hit Buggy with the sack of treasure but Buggy just grabbed it "thank you very much" said Buggy then buggy felt pain all of a sudden he turned back and saw Luffy had kicked him in between the legs after continuously torturing Buggys body and tying it up turning him into a Chibi Luffy used his gum gum powers to sling shot him away.

"Hey Luffy look what I found" everyone heard Cain shout "hey a fruit cool I'm hungry" Luffy as he took a bite from the strange fruit "luffy no it's another devil fruit" Cain tried to say but Luffy already swallowed "oh no" said Cain Luffy started screaming and bent over and then a brown furred tail came out of his shorts "well this is interesting looks like the rumors are true as long as they're not the same type a devil fruit user can eat more than one fruit, and from the looks of you you ate some sort of monkey Zoan type fruit" said Cain.

"Well I think it's time we get out of here" said Cain "Me and Nami have decided sticking with you guys will be more profitable for the near future" said Kyma "well let's go said Zoro" before they could leave though the townspeople showed up and saw their mayor knocked out "hey who did this" asked a citizen "we did" said Luffy "get ready to run" Cain whispered to his three crewmates "why" asked Kyma "because Luffy can't lie to save his life" said Cain Luffy then said the words that Damned them "were pirates" and the straw hats ran and sailed away.

 **AN well this is finally done Luffy and Cain have new devil fruit abilities Luffy's new fruit is called the Saru Saru no mi: saiyan model Luffy will get a third fruit during skypiea after Enel's defeat can anyone guess what it is** **Cain copied the saru saru fruit and the chop chop fruit next chapter we meet everyone's favorite Lieing sniper the honorable captain Usopp and I will add more people to the straw hat crew but I will not add Kuro.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Honorable Liar? The Great Captain Usopp.**

 **Straw Hats meet the Amazon Pirates.**

The five straw hats sat in their respective boats doing their own thing Nami and Kyma were navigating the ships to their destination Zoro was sitting to the side sleeping Luffy sat at the head of the ship eating an apple and Cain was in the Back practicing the Chop Chop Fruit abilities he got from Buggy while reading a book about Devil fruits specifically the monkey Zoan types.

"Hmm let's see which fruit is it" said Cain to himself "ahh there you are" he said "let's see the monkey monkey fruit: saiyan model, turns the eater into an ancient race of warrior armed with energy manipulation enhanced speed, strength and the ability to fly and gives the user the ability to increase power and transform into a Giant Ape but unlike most Zoan types this fruit only activates its animal form by seeing a full moon below are the known transformations" said Cain "let's see these transformations" he said

Great ape: the animal form of the saiyan increase power by ten.

Kaio Ken: a power multiplier full power is unknown.

Pseudo Super Saiyan: 30 times power increase to power.

Super saiyan: a 50x power multiplier.

Super saiyan grade 2: also known as ultra saiyan increase in strength but a decrease in speed.

Super saiyan grade 3: stage two for ultra saiyan increase to strength but 75 percent decrease in speed.

Super Saiyan grade 4: Also known as Full power super saiyan 1 The full power of the super saiyan 1 form increases power without losing speed.

Super saiyan 2: 100 power increase to the users base power.

Super saiyan 3: 400 power up to base power comes with outrageously long hair and a near killer drain on stamina.

Golden Great Ape: A ten times power up to super saiyan three.

Super Saiyan 4: A fifty times power up to super saiyan 3 and a hybrid form between ape and humanoid forms changes the body to be able to handle the power of super saiyan 3.

Super Saiyan God: Obtain a form of god power and gain the power of a god.

Saiyan Beyond God: power of a super saiyan god in base form

Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: combine the power of super saiyan god with normal super saiyan and obtain this form.

Legendary Super Saiyan form: found in a separate saiyan fruit and a different evolutionary line to other super saiyans.

"Very interesting" said Cain, as he continued to read he heard Luffy call him "Cain we got land" "alright I'm coming" said Cain and he reattached his hands and went to the front of the boat "alright so where are we" asked Cain "according to this map we are in the Gekko Islands" said Kyma "Gekko Islands hey isn't this where Yassopp came from" said Cain "yeah and I think he said he has a son here if he's as good a sniper as his dad we should recruit him" said Luffy "we also need a ship" said Nami "and meat" Luffy added "and booze" said Zoro.

"Lets just dock then decide what we need" said Cain so they did "hold it you evil pirates, you won't get past me and my eighty million men" said a teen with tan skin, a long nose, and curly dark hair.

"I doubt you have that many men if I had to make a more accurate guess I'd say three" said Nami and three little kids came up and ran, "well that maybe but my skills with a slingshot are unmatched I can rival anyone with a pistol" said the boy "now that you've drawn your pistol what will you do with it" said Luffy "what" asked the boy "guns are for action not threats" said Cain "you're dealing with real pirates here" said Zoro as he drew his sword.

"Man words are more impressive when you can back them up" said Usopp "we stole that you know" said Luffy "what" said Usopp "that speech we stole it from red hair shanks" said Luffy "your Yasopp's kid aren't you" asked Cain "you knew my dad" asked Usopp.

"Knew him I lived on the same ship as him since I was three years old" said Cain "man he would never shut up about you" said Luffy.

There was a loud grumble "hey Usopp do you know a place where we can get food" asked Cain "yeah come with me" said Usopp.

The five straw hats followed Usopp to a restaurant they got food and started to eat "So Usopp do you know if there is somewhere we can get a ship on this island" asked Luffy "This is a pretty small island not many people just have a ship" said Usopp "what about that mansion on the hill" asked Nami "no stay away from there" shouted Usopp "sorry but it's time for me to go please order whatever on me" said Usopp "wheres he going" asked Zoro "don't know all I know is we got a free meal out of the deal" said Cain.

The straw hats continued to eat when suddenly three kids came into the restaurant "what did you do with our captain you bloodthirsty pirates" said the green haired boy "who the he'll are they" asked Cain "ahhh that meat was delicious" said Luffy "meat" asked the kids scared "your captain we ate him" said Zoro with a deadly glint in his eye.

"Cannibals" shouted the kids looking at Nami and Kyma "why are you looking at us" shouted the cat burglar sisters.

After explaining the situation to the kids they calmed down "oh so you didn't eat our captain" said a boy who introduced himself as pepper "no, now do you guys know where Usopp went" asked Cain "around this time he should be telling lies" said a boy who introduced himself as onion "that's terrible" said Kyma "no it's not see the girl who lives in the mansion is really sick so the captain goes to her mansion to tell her lies and help her feel better" said the boy named carrot.

"I guess that's kind of good of him" said Cain "let's go see this girl" said Luffy and the straw hats left for the mansion they arrived and saw the gate locked and Luffy decided to slingshot them in.

"Ow that hurt we are never doing that again captain dumbass" said Cain "Whatever Cain" said Luffy

"Excuse me but who are you" asked the blond at the window "I apologize miss my friend is an idiot who thought sling shoting here was a good ideas but we would like to ask you for a-" Cain started to say but was interrupted by a condescending voice interrupted him "what is going on here" the straw hats and friends looked and what Cain saw nearly made him go crazy a man who looked exactly like one thousand plans Kuro "crap, Nami procure a ship I have to make sure Cain doesn't go crazy with rage" said Luffy "what" asked Nami but Luffy kicked already kicked Cain away and sling shot himself after him.

"What just happened" asked Nami "Cain once told me that his mother was a very powerful pirate captain whose crew was taken hostage by captain Kuro before she herself was taken by Don Krieg so now Cain has a serious hatred for one thousand plans kuro and foul play Krieg" said Kyma "so why does he still wanna be a pirate" asked Nami "he gave me two reasons one his entire family has been pirates his father before he was a leader of the rebels was the leader of the Dragon pirates, His mother is Demon Queen Lilith captain of the amazon pirates, and finally his older sister is a commander of the whitebeard pirates but was also second in command of another pirate crew before that, his second reason was you can't blame the many of just one or two bad eggs" said Kyma.

"That still doesn't explain why Luffy had to kick him away" said Nami "he was ready to kill the butler because he looks like Kuro" said Kyma "oh" said Nami "well since that's out of the way can we ask miss do you have a boat we can use" asked Kyma "no there is no boat for you scum leave now" said the butler "Klahadore that was very rude" said Kaya "sorry miss but I'm just telling the truth" said Klahadore.

With Cain and Luffy

"Are you calm now Cain" asked Luffy to his best friend "yeah I feel a little better" said Cain the two started walking back when they ran into a weird looking guy "who the hell are you" Cain asked the weird looking man "I am the great hypnotist Jango" said the weird man "why does that name sound familiar" mumbled Cain as the hypnotist walked away the duo made their way back the mansion but saw their friends near a fence "so did we procure a ship" asked Luffy "no that butler was very insistent on us leaving the mansion and he made Usopp mad after insulting his dad" said Nami "where's Usopp" asked Luffy "the captain probably went to his special place" said one of Usopp's friends "where is that" asked Cain "at a cliff on the south shore" said the other kid and Cain and Luffy made their way to the cliff.

The two friends arrived at the cliff and sat with Usopp "hey man don't listen to that bastard of a butler" said Cain "yeah your dad was a great man and an awesome pirate" said Luffy "yeah I know I'm really proud of him" said Usopp as the trio talked they saw Klahadore and the weird hypnotist Jango.

"Jango what was that why did I find you sleeping in the street" asked Klahadore "some people I came across (not Luffy and Cain) didn't believe I was a hypnotist and I proved them wrong" said Jango "whatever just remember the plan" said Klahadore "right operation assassinate the rich girl is under way" said Jango "assassinate is such an ugly word" said Klahadore "oh right the rich girl's accident, this plan of yours is genius but what else do you expect from one thousand plans Kuro" said Jango when Cain heard that name he nearly went crazy with rage.

"KURO" Cain shouted and he and Jango looked up and saw the angry teen "KURO you must die" said Cain in a demonic voice but Luffy held him back "Cain calm down" said Luffy "KURO" said Cain again "Cain calm down and think if he's here then so is his ship which may hold your aunts and my mother so just find it and grab them then come back here then you can beat Kuro to death" said Luffy "ok I feel better" said Cain and he left.

 **With Luffy**

"Well kuro I hope you still have the Amazon pirates or this is going to become a bloodbath" said Luffy "what do you mean" asked Kuro.

"If Cain doesn't see the Amazon pirates on there he' gonna turn your crew into chopped hamburger" said Luffy.

 **With Cain**

Cain made his way onto the ship of the black cat pirates snuck passed the crew and into the brig and he saw the amazon pirates "aunt Luna, aunt Zora, aunt Sani" said Cain "Cain is that you, you got so big" said Luna Cain picked the lock and let the woman out of their cage and they escaped into the sea while Cain made his way out the he came.

Cain arrived back at the shore and saw Luffy sleeping at the bottom of the cliff Cain then grabbed his hair started to pull and screamed into the air "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Cain at his best friends idiocy "get up you moron" said Cain kicking Luffy in the side "huh what happened" said Luffy "you tell me I leave you alone for a few minutes and you get knocked out, whatever let's go prepare for battle" said Cain and the duo left to find their crew.

 **That night**

"Alright team assemble" said Luffy "we've been here for forty minutes" said Zoro "then assemble better" said Cain "I don't know how do that" said Zoro "don't get smart with us Zoro" said Luffy "I don't think he's in danger of that" said Nami "hey fuck you to Nami" said Zoro.

The five continued to make plans for the upcoming battle with Kuro when Usopp came to them his arm bleeding they made a plan and waited.

As the sun rose on the horizon Cain noticed that the pirates weren't here he felt something off "wait I can hear something coming from the north" said Nami "ok Usopp is this the only beach" asked Cain "well there is the northern port" said Usopp "uhhh, I'm surrounded by idiots" said Cain and he and everyone else started running.

A few minutes later

Cain arrived at the northern beach and found Usopp and Nami trying to hold off the pirates after a while it looked like they needed his help when one was about to attack Kyma Cain got in front of the pirate that was going to kill her "don't you dare touch her" said Cain his assassin hood up and his eyes seemingly glowing "he took his hidden blade on his arm and started to cut into him a few minutes later Luffy and Zoro showed up to see Cain fighting an army of pirates "Luffy, Zoro finally come help with these morons" said Cain and the trio started beating the group.

After beating the black cat pirates Kuro came in "what's going on here" said Kuro "captain permission to beat Kuro to a bloody pulp" asked Cain "permission granted Cain" said Luffy and Cain Launched himself at the butler Kuro got out his claws and sliced at Cain and Cain dodged and hit Kuro with a hit that resembled a tiger swiping its claws across a victim's face "Chop-Chop Puch" said Cain and he literally shot his fist at Kuro and punched him in the face "Gum-Gum Tiger Claw" said Cain and once again clawed Kuro's face this time drawing blood.

" _Time to try out those saiyan techniques"_ thought Cain "Kaioken" said Cain "Kaio what" asked Kuro but Cain was already covered in a red aura and he punched Kuro and jumped and hit his legs so hard he broke them then did the same thing to his arms "Kuro I need you to do something for me" said Cain "what" asked Kuro "die" said Cain and he broke the pirate captains neck.

"One down, one to go" said Cain to himself and just walked away to his boat, "what was that" Kyma asked "that's Cain's inner beast" said Luffy, "he just killed Kuro with no feeling he's a freaking monster" said Usopp "shut up" said Luffy looking at Usopp with murderous eyes.

Cain

Cain was on his boat and looked in the mirror his right eye had traces of red in the sea of blue and the tip of his bangs were now silver "Ragnarok's blood shows itself more whenever I let my bloodlust rage" said Cain to himself.

The next day

The straw hat pirate crew were eating breakfast when Kaya came in "hello miss Kaya" said Cain to the blonde girl "hello Cain, Luffy, Zoro, Kyma and Nami, I wanted to tell you that your ship is ready" said Kaya "thank you miss Kaya" said Kyma the blonde lead the straw hat crew to their new ship the going merry.

When they arrived at the ship the butler merry told Nami and Kyma how it operated where the captain and vice captain quarters were and everything really and Usopp came rolling down the hill Zoro, Cain, and Luffy stopped him they recruited Usopp in the crew when they saw a massive ship Cain recognized it as St. Maries fire and the straw hats saw the amazons come off it Hello "Cain it's good we caught you before you guys left" said Luna "who are you" said Luffy "Luffy that's your mom" said Cain "mom" said Luffy "Luffy you've grown up" said Luna "I'm so sorry I didn't come back fast enough I was a hostage of Kuro for so long" said Luna "it's alright mom I forgive you" said Luffy "so Luna where are you going now that you're the queen of the amazons" said Cain "were going to visit baratie to see Sani's son Sanji and Zeff then we're going to find Krieg and save your mom" said Luna "only I can kill Krieg aunt Luna" said Cain " I know Cain and you will" said Luna and the two pirate groups left for the Baratie.

 **Finally finished with this chapter three episodes in one chapter I thought that would be easier now explanations Cain and Luffy are already strong so I think that they can use Kaioken by now plus Cain can be arrogant about his abilities at times so he took a leap of faith that he could use Kaioken you could say he's Vegeta and Luffy is Goku except he can achieve super saiyan 1, 2, 3, 4, god, and blue not just ssj 1, 2, and blue but they won't use super saiyan till probably the arlong park arc. I know that Luffy beat Kuro but Cain has too much bad blood with Kuro and Krieg to let someone else take that honor from him will go back to Luffy beating the bosses after they beat Krieg some like Enel and Teach Cain and Luffy will work together to defeat them anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter I have a surprise group next chapter a pirate Family reunion.**


	5. Chapter 5: Cain Vs Krieg

**Chapter 5**

 **The Restaurant on the Sea,**

 **The Commander of Whitebeard, and Demon Queen Lilith**

The Straw hats were relaxing on their new ship the going merry Luffy sat on the figure head, Nami and Kyma in a beach chairs reading the newspaper, Zoro was sleeping near a wall Usopp was trying to test the cannon and Cain was in the crow's nest and he heard a cannon go off "hey dumb and dumber what are you two idiots doing down there" said Cain to Luffy and Usopp "just testing the cannon" said Luffy "I hope you didn't accidently hit someone" said Cain and he went back to admiring the sky.

He then heard talking from someone not on his crew "come out you worthless pirates you killed my partner" said a man who was trying to kill Luffy Zoro came out of the dining area "Johnny is that you" said Zoro "big bro Zoro is that you" said the man identified as Johnny Johnny told us about how our cannonball hit the island the duo were on and now his partner was dieing "were so sorry" said Luffy and Usopp we brought Yosaku and I recognized the symptoms as scurvy "hey captain dumbass Usopp get some limes and squeeze the juice into his mouth" said Cain and the duo did as told.

They came back with limes and started squeezing the juice down "alright guys were going to Baratie" said Cain "why" asked everyone "to get a great chef according to Luna aunt Sani's son Sanji is there and if he has his mother's cooking abilities then he should be the best of our generation" said Cain "then let's go Nami set our course" said Luffy we tied Johnny and Yosaku's boat to our ship and set sail for Baratie the restaurant on the sea.

A few days later

We arrived at Baratie and so I gathered everyone "ok everyone look presentable guys get in the suits and girls in the dresses" said Cain and and everyone changed Cain was wearing a black suit no tie his black and silver hair in its usual mess but he made it look good, Kyma was wearing a thigh high black dress in black high heeled boots, Luffy wore a black suit with a red undershirt and black tie along with his signature straw hat (his strong world suite), Nami wore a black knee high dress a pink scarf and black heels (strong world outfit), Zoro was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt, and black tie (also strong world), Usopp was wearing a black and white striped suite and an orange tie (strong world suite).

As they were sailing they saw the amazon pirate ship at Baratie and a marine ship came up beside them "hey who are you" said a man with pink hair and a striped suit with a scar under his eye and iron knuckles.

"Which of you is the captain" said the man "I am I'm Luffy this is my second in command Cain D. Arashikage" said Luffy "we are a new pirate crew and if you don't mind we're just here for some food and maybe a chef if you don't cause us problems we won't cause you trouble" said Cain "men their boat is an eyesore sink it" said the man "damn asshole" said Cain he concentrated his Haki to his hand caught the cannonball and threw it back at the ship "lets anchor guys" said Cain and the crew and bounty hunters anchored next to a striker and the ST. Maries fire and went inside.

The straw hats got inside and saw the other people looking at a figure dressed in a hood like Cain's the hooded figure looked up at them and Cain looked at the figure as if staring it down to the straw hats it felt like a stare down between two specters of death or even two devils.

The figure threw a knife at Cain and he just caught it "nice through sis." said Cain smirking "nice catch baby brother but you could have reacted faster people won't believe your the son and heir of the demon queen and grim reaper if you get lazy." said hooded figure in a female voice taking off the hood there was a girl with silver hair and sea blue eyes she then threw a ball of water at Cain he dodged and it went out the still open door "when can through water sis." said Cain.

"Ever since I ate the Mizu-Mizu no Mi and became a water woman." said Pandora smirking "and now since we are in the same area you can use some of my power." said Pandora Cain concentrated and his arm was made of water "now Cain just because you are made of and can manipulate water doesn't mean that your immune to the normal fruit user weaknesses if you get completely submerged in water or make contact with seastone you will drown or lose your powers as you usually would." said Pandora "now come sit and eat some lunch with your big sister and we can discuss our adventures." said Dora smiling.

The two siblings discussed what has been going on in Pandora's case what hasn't been in the paper until Luna came up to them "don't know if you two are interested or not but that marine Fullbody has a Krieg pirate on his ship." said Luna and as soon as she finished the siblings were gone.

"Mom where did they go?" asked Luffy "I just gave them something they both have wanted for a while now a lead to their mother the siblings came back dragging the Krieg pirate Pandora threw him on the table "listen here you Kriege trash we'll give you food and a boat but you have to bring your captain here got it if you don't I will hunt you down and slaughter you, your captain, and your men do you understand." said Pandora "yes." the man mumbled.

Pandora gave the Kriege pirate food and sent him on his way with a boat from the amazon pirates "so brother what brings you here?" asked Pandora "we need a cook." said Cain "well might I recommend Sani's kid Sanji he has been trained by Zeff since was a kid, and it's in more than just cooking he's also good at fighting." said Pandora "well he sounds perfect." said Cain, Cain told Luffy and the crew about Sanji and they agreed he sounded perfect for the crew and Luffy started pestering him to join the crews.

After seeing Nami and Kyma he immediately started flirting with them and offered the two sisters roses and sweet words, "I forgot to mention that Sanji is a bit of a perv he tried flirting with me when I got here." said Pandora.

 **At Don Krieg's flag ship**

"I see so this cook saved your life so you could return to us and these two siblings said they want me dead." said Krieg "yes sir it's time I take you to the restaurant on the sea Beratie." said Ghin "well looks like my kids think their ready to save me well now is the best time the entire crew except Ghin is starved and he'll be too busy getting Krieg some food." thought Lilith Mihawk Arashikage.

 **A few days later Bearatie**

A few days passed Luffy continued to pester Sanji to join the crew and the Arashikage siblings just stared into the ocean waiting for Krieg to show up it was fogging but the two looked at the ocean as if they could see right through the mist "how do you know he'll show up?" asked Cain "oh believe me little brother he'll show up." the siblings then felt something in the air and looked towards the ocean even more intently and they saw it the ship that took their mother years before.

"Alright little brother let's go inside it's time soon, soon we'll have kriegs head on a spike." said Pandora and they went inside everyone but the Arashikages were freaking out "Cain I think now is our que to leave." said Usopp "no not till I have Kriegs head on a spike." said Cain the massive shadow of Don Krieg walked across the windows and all the two siblings could think of was their mother so they snuck out of restaurant and snuck on board the massive Galleon and searched for their mother walking over the half dead bodies of the Krieg pirates and they found her in the captain's quarters and like everyone else she looked starved "my babies your here I knew you'd find me." said Pandora they got her loose and helped their mother to the restaurant where they saw Krieg eating "Sani get me something to eat right now." Lilith called "yes my queen." said Sani and she got her captain some food while Lunna and Zora helped the siblings set their mother down.

People started muttering about Demon queen Lilith "out of my way assholes." said Sani and she set food in front of her captain and she ate "thank you Sani." said Lilith, Krieg finished eating and then attacked Sanji and walked up to Lilith ready to take her hostage again she had just finished her meal and when Krieg got to her table she grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him off his feet "great back to one hundred percent I could probably kill you now if my son hadn't already called first dibs on that." said Lilith and she threw Krieg into the wall "sixteen years ago Krieg you attacked me while I was without my crew and had four kids to protect now my two apprentices aren't here and my kids are all grown up and ready to take you down and I have my three strongest fighters." said Lilith smirking.

Zeff came down with the one hundred meals Krieg had demanded before he approached Lilith "there's about a hundred meals in there take it and go, hello Lilith." said Zeff "hey Zeff it's been a while last I saw of you, you were in Ragna's crew as a chef and if I remember one of his strongest fighters." said Lilith "your red-foot Zeff." said Krieg staring at Zeff.

"Boss Zeff what are you doing if those pirates get their strength back they'll take our ship and kill us all." said a chef "that's true if they still have the will to fight." said Zeff "what about you did your will survive." Zeff said to Krieg "hehh heee Red foot." laughed Krieg "the infamous pirate captain who was also the ships cook, your one of the few people who survived the grand line unscathed alongside the demon queen and grim reaper." said Krieg an argument began between Zeff and Krieg over the log book.

Krieg left with the food and went back to his ship the other cooks started to complain and blamed Sanji and Ghin told them of his time on the grandline how one man destroyed their entire fleet "Ghin did this man have eyes like a hawk cold, murderous, and yellow?" asked Cain "yes how did you know?" asked Ghin "you met my uncle Hawk-eye Mihawk." said Cain "as to why he attacked you well you did have his sister on your ship that could have had something to do with it." said Cain.

"Yes Zoro I'm related to the world's greatest swordsman, no I'm not planning on taking his place, and I will ask him to fight you but if you want my advice wait a few more years and train continuously he's the best for a reason." said Cain knowing exactly what Zoro would be asking everyone was preparing to fight the Krieg pirates when they felt waves outside Zeff ordered his cooks to get the anchor before they sank with Kriegs Galleon they went outside and found Johnny and Yosaku in the ocean "Johnny Yosaku what happened?" asked Luffy "big sis Nami took the ship and the treasure." said Johnny "what." screamed the four straw hat boys "don't worry Cain will go after your little girlfriend while you take care of Krieg." said Cain's sister Pandora who came up alongside them on st maries fire "have fun son." said Lilith "Usopp, Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku go with them me and Cain will stay here and deal with Krieg." said Luffy "Before you go Zoro if you want get yourself killed almost then my uncle is here now." said Cain pointing out the small coffin shaped boat his boat stopped hundred feet or so from the restaurant "you monster what did we ever do to you." asked a Krieg pirate "well originally you took my baby sister hostage now since my nephew saved her I guess I'm just killing time." said Mihawk the pirate shouted "bastard" and tried to shoot Mihawk but Mihawk drew his sword and changed the trajectory of the bullet.

Zoro appeared behind him and Cain did as well "Zoro he's the best for a reason if you fight him you risk death itself I can't help you in this fight." said Cain "I know." said Zoro "alright uncle this man Zoro wishes to challenge you for your place as the best please don't kill him me and my crew still need him alive." said Cain "as you wish nephew but I can't promise this boy will survive." said Mihawk he jumped on the ship and took out a tiny knife from his cross necklace and Zoro attacked his three swords drawn "Oni-Giri." he shouted his signature attack but Mihawk just stopped the attack with the tip of his knife "I am not that far behind the the world's strongest." shouted Zoro and he started swinging his swords wildly Mihawk continued to deflect each attack he then kicked Zoro away Zoro got up and continued his attack.

Mihawk then stabbed Zoro with his knife but even still Zoro refused to back down Hawkeye took the knife out of Zoro and re sheathed it "what is your name boy?" asked Hawkeye "Roronoa Zoro." said Zoro "I'll remember it." said Hawkeye smiling and he drew Yoru "this is the world's strongest black blade." said Hawkeye and he prepared to attack with it and Zoro prepared one of his strongest attacks "three swords secret style: three thousand worlds." shouted Zoro and Mihawk attacked at the same time breaking two of his swords but the one in his mouth was fine.

Zoro sheathed his last blade and prepared himself for the final strike from Mihawk "why?" asked Mihawk "scars on the back are a swordsman's shame." said Zoro and Mihawk slashed Zoro across the chest with his sword.

Zoro fell in the sea and Johnny and Yosaku jumped in after him Luffy attacked Mihawk but he slightly dodged the attack and Luffy got his head stuck "you are such a loser sometimes you idiot." said Cain pulling Luffy out of the ship Mihawk asked their dream and they answered they wanted to be a Yonko for Cain and Pirate King for Luffy.

"A more lofty dream even greater than surpassing me." said Mihawk "let us worry about that uncle." said Cain smirking krieg then tried to kill Mihawk but he just disappeared and the real battle began.

Cain attacked Krieg using his saiyan abilities along with his kaze Kaze no mi abilities to take to the air and fly straight at Krieg that's when he let loose Pearl one of his strongest fighters "Luffy fight Pearl while I deal with Krieg Sanji if Ghin becomes a problem he's all yours." said Cain Luffy went after Pearl (Pearls fight goes similar to cannon except its luffy who fights him same with Sanji's fight with Ghin.) "go ahead you hit like a girl anyway." said Sanji "it's over now die Sanji." said Ghin and he attacked with his Tonfa but Sanji just dodged "what was that your pitty." said Sanji, Sanji kicked Ghin away and got up but then there was a sickening crack as a good portion of Sanji's bones broke and he fell over Ghin got up and went to grab Sanji by the throat "damn bastard." said Sanji and Ghin started crying.

"I can't." said Ghin "I can't obey your order, this man saved my life I can't don Krieg I won't do it I'm sorry captain." said Ghin "what did you say?" yelled Don Krieg "I won't follow your order." said Ghin as he flashed back to the two siblings and Sanji helping him.

Ghin pleaded with Krieg to let him disobey this one time but Krieg would have none of it Krieg took one of the pauldrons off his shoulders and combined it with some parts to make some sort of cannon "no not the gas." said Ghin "mh5 gas bomb." said Krieg and he fired the bomb Ghin threw his mask in the water but the water came alive and forced two masks on him and Sanji thanks to Cain, Cain then noticed that Luffy didn't have a mask he had one more in his hand and so Cain moved as fast as he could and got the mask on Luffy's face just as the bomb went off.

When the smoke cleared the water stopped keeping the mask on Ghin and everyone saw an extremely pale Cain holding a mask on Luffy Cain then coughed up blood and fell to the side "why did you do that Cain?" asked Luffy "I don't know I just did it my body moved on its own." said Cain and he started to try to get up "even if I'm one foot in the grave I'm still dragging you down to hell with me Krieg." said Cain but he fell on his hands and knees coughing up more blood "Cain if you insist on fighting you need to use this mask to breath in better air." said Luffy putting the mask on Cain and he got back up.

"I won't die until I've killed you Krieg that's something I swore to do when I was young." said Cain and he took off the mask and turned his whole body into water and everyone saw where the MH5 gas had mixed with the water in him the poison coming out of his water body as a liquid and he became flesh again and he looked healthier "much better now where was I oh yes kicking your ass." said Cain and he ran at Krieg to resume his attack eyes red and hawk like, like his uncle.

He ran up to Krieg and started continuously punching him never letting up Krieg shot spikes at the dark haired boy but he took it he tried protecting himself with a spiked cloak but he punched right through it Krieg then brought out his strongest weapon his spear but Cain just broke the spears tip off and no matter how many times Krieg tried to blow him up Cain got right back up and attacked even more Krieg jumped on top of a ship post but Cain just ran up it and punched him so hard he cracked the armor Krieg used a net to get Cain and tried to drag him down but Cain just grabbed the man's throat "this will end it and my vengeance will be complete." said Cain and with a sickening crack Cain snapped Kriegs neck like a twig "now it's over reap it Krieg you son of a bitch." and with those words Cain passed out from blood loss, exhaustion, and the remaining poison in his veins.

Sanji dived in after the boy to save him from drowning he found him and brought him back up to the surface and they got him breathing again "Ghin." called Luffy, "what is it." said Ghin "I would like to ask you to join my crew your loyal and a good fighter and that's something my crew could use." said Luffy "but I was part of the Krieg pirates I was even there when Krieg took Cain's mother." said Ghin "that maybe so but Cain hated Krieg he had no problem with you he just wanted your old captain dead you all would have died had you gotten in his way." said Luffy "then if you will have me I will join you captain Luffy." said Ghin "welcome to the crew." said Luffy and everyone went inside taking Cain up to one of the rooms so he could rest and gave the remaining Krieg pirates a boat to leave.

 **With Nami**

Nami and Kyma were sailing back to their home island crying that they had to betray Luffy and Cain when the Saint Maries fire sailed up right next to the merry and a tall ebony haired woman with bright red eyes came aboard the ship "sorry girls but my ship happens to be one of the fastest ships in the world the only thing that has ever managed to outrun it was the ship of Gol D. Roger, the Oro Jackson now want to tell me why you betrayed my son I thought Bellemere would raise her daughters better than that." said Lilith and then Nami and Kyma broke down and told her how Arlong was holding their mother and village hostage.

The demon queen then made a decision first she would save her old spy and navigator then she and her kids and her son's crew would liberate the island "yosaku go get my son if he's finished with Krieg then get him to Cocoyashi village on the Conomi islands as fast as possible and Yosaku did as he was told to retrieve the two captains of the straw hat pirate crew.

 **A few hours later**

Cain woke up a few hours after his battle and he saw Sanji, Luffy, and Ghin at his bedside "hey guys how long was I out for?" Cain asked "a few hours." said Sanji "the chefs are preparing a feast in your honor for defeating Krieg." said Luffy "it wasn't just me it was all three of us you, me and Sanji, Luffy." said Cain to his best friend "Commander Cain you took the MH5 gas bomb for Don Luffy, and continued to fight Krieg with poison still in your system even if it was the tiniest amount that makes you a hero." said Ghin "so Sanji change your mind about joining us yet." said Cain "no I can't sorry but until I pay my debt to the old man I can't go anywhere." he said "well that's your decision I can't force you to change." said Cain getting up and going outside "hey Cain have you ever heard of the All blue?" asked Sanji "yeah your mom used to mention it alot when I was a baby from what I can remember which is sadly everything." said Cain.

"She said it was a sea where all the seas fish congregated she wanted to find it herself actually but she never got the chance my mom believes that the sea surrounding Raftel that last island in the grandline and the supposed location of the one piece is actually All Blue but the only one who can tell us is Roger himself since he went to Raftel alone to hide One Piece and well he's dead." said Cain "It's my dream to find it as well but I can't until I pay my debt." said Sanji "if we go to the Grand Line without you and we make it to the end will find you and tell you if All Blue is worth it." said Cain and they all went to the dining area.

The four men had to sit on the floor and eat since there were no more chairs "ahh who made this soup." one of the chefs yelled "oh I did isn't it great." said Sanji "ah this soup is horrible." said another chef and all the chefs were complaining about the soup "shut up all of you were on the sea so no wasting." said Zeff but he immediately spit out the soup "you expect me to serve this slop." said Zeff and with everyone calling his soup disgusting Sanji left the room and went outside "I don't see what the problem is I mean this stuffs great." said Luffy "yeah I agree with captain Dobe here." said Cain eating his own soup "kid we know its great Sanji just maybe one of the best chefs in this restaurant one of the best chefs here aside from Zeff." said one of the chefs "listen this isn't something I want to be asking but you need a cook right would you two mind taking Sanji the grandline is his dream." said Zeff "our dreams are their to and under every circumstance we would love to have Sanji on our crew but we can't force him to join us he needs to make that choice on his own." said Cain "Cain is right if we force people to join us were no different than the type of pirates we dislike." said Luffy.

Suddenly a pan shark came crashing through the door with Sanji and someone in its mouth "Yosaku what's going?" said Cain "oh hey big bro Luffy, big bro Cain." said Yosaku "and a totally unrelated question but how did you survive being carried here by a pan shark?" said Cain "why are you here alone, where are the others, did you find Nami?" asked Luffy they got Yosaku out of the pan shark and sent it on its way.

Yosaku explained how they caught up to Nami and how Nami told Lilith something and she sent Yosaku to get Cain and Luffy and tell them to head to Cocoyashi Village on the Conomai islands "alright Luffy, Ghin let's go." said Cain the four started to leave "wait." said Sanji as they passed him "your dream is foolish but then again so is mine, now's as good a time as any why not start my quest right now." said Sanji "so Sanji did you change your mind are you ready to join our crew?" asked Cain "yeah I'll join you and find the all blue." said Sanji "then welcome to the straw hats." said Luffy.

Sanji went to pack his stuff up, and the cooks gave them food for the journey Luffy made sure they put lots of meat in it "hey kid you want this it's my log book a full detailed description of my year their." said Zeff "as useful as it could be we want to experience it for ourselves." said Cain "heh I knew it." said Zeff.

The crew waited on the boat for Sanji he came out and Patty and Carne tried to attack him and with one last tearful goodbye Sanji left his home and the straw hats sailed for the Conomi Islands.

 **A.N. hey all my readers I no the chapter feels a little lackluster especially with all the hype I gave Cains fights over the last few chapters but I guess I went for Quantity of quality in this chapter and I know it may not be worth the months I put into this chapter I had gone through several different versions of this chapter so I just wanted to get it out and I didn't really feel like writing Luffy's fight with Pearl since the results were about the same as cannon and Sanjis fight with Ghin was also pretty much canon, during the poison scene I was kind of drawing on the time Sasuke saves Naruto from Haku on the bridge in Wave so anyway sorry this chapter isn't as good as it could be I'll try to make the Arlong arc better.**


End file.
